Team Light- And The Adventures of Eon (Book One) )
by Dark Santa
Summary: A group of Pokemon go to adventure and meet new friends enimies and danger as they fight Team Dark O.C's open in the bottom.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am guys! Making my first team. Called team Light since the evil team is a called team dark**

**Disclamer- I own nothing**

* * *

"Hey, Eve," Force said to his evee friend. She had a cute little bracelet on her paw with half a heart charm. Her best friend got captured so it's just half a heart.

Force was a Riolu. He had messy fur but it didn't matter to anybody. "Oh hey Force!" she said looking at her friend.

"I am going to the village to get some ice, want to come?" Eve asked awkwardly. Force not noticing on why would she need ice said, "Well sure, your my friend,"

_They walked to town._

"Hey guys!" a pikachu named Static said running to his friends. He had a scratch on his tail from falling of a slide when he was five.

He tripped on a rock accidently pushing Force who fell on Eve. Eve blushed a but yet again Force show no emotion. Instead he was red _of anger _.

"Your so clumsy Static!" he exclaimed brushing off the dirt of his knees. Static backed up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said covering his eyes with his hands and trying to cover his face with his tail. Still on the ground.

"It's fine Static, no bruises have been done but next time be careful," Force said. They started talking until a shadow came up on them.

Eve not showing much interest noticed it first and that everyone else was hurrying to any nearby store.

"Um guys? Why is there a shadow covering day light?" Eve asked The guys looked ahead.

They saw a Houndoom. "Hey! Don't you know that us Dark Types own the street at 4:00 to 8:00!" he said looking angry.

"Sorry..." Eve said with a sweat drop looking at Force trying to see if he was mad at her dragging him into this mess.

"I'm not leaving!" Riolu said. Stati shushed him Eve had to agree. "Oh so you want to battle huh?" he said. Static and Eve shook their heads but Force wouldn't budge and said, "Yeah! Right guys!"

Eve and Static shook their heads in fear. Force used bite on him. The Houndoom used shadow ball. Suddenly a Weavile back him up. "Yo Icey! Came here to back me up?" the Houndoom said

"Of Course Tommy!" she said filing her claws. She used scratch on Force. Force tried to use dig but Tommy jumped and bonked Force on the head.

That thing made Eve mad and started putting her paw on Static. "Okay Static, use Thunder Bolt!" she yelled

"But..."

"Now!"

Static used Thunder Bolt and Tommy fell. Suddenly a glameow came up. "Hey!" she said and used thunder punch on Static. Static fainted so it was up to Force and Eve.

"Eve, I know what to do!" Force said he whispered something in his ears. "Glamzy!" Icey said

Until then a Gengar came up. "Hey Sorce," Tommy said. Gengar nodded Force used Aura Sphere and Eve used Shadow Ball.

The balls collided and hit the evil team hard back to a barber shop. It left a huge dent. Everybody but Tommy fainted.

Sooner or later Static woke up. "Hey gu-"

"You may beat us this time but you will never hear the last of Team Dark!" Tommy said and the rest of the team woke up. "Boo," Eve said

"Let's get out of here!" Sorce exclaimed in fear. The team excluding Tommy ran to the sunset.

Tommy having to ran too but not in fear in anger. "I'll get those three one of these days" he mumbled

Back to our hero's Eve, Static, and Force were congradulating each other for beating Team Dark.

"Just saying but I don't think Team Dark will give up," Eve said. The boys agreed. "I say we start a team," Force said

"What should we call it?" Eve asked. "Team Light?" Static thought. "But we need a way to be stronger," Eve suggested.

"How about we do gym battles?" Force said. "You mean travel?" Static groaned. Force nodded. "That seems sensible to me." Eve said

"Let's start!" Force said

They all went to their houses, packed their stuff. Eve got the ice and they met at the park. "We have to go to Flamefair city

* * *

**That's it for now and I'm opening for this so yeah.**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Species**

**past**

**Personality**

**looks**

**move set**

**Dark or Light**

**romance?**

**Talent (How usful the guy is) 1% to 10%**


	2. Mellifer and the evil Vespiquen

**O.C's are always open so don't stop giving them to me!**

* * *

The team were at a route

"Static? How far is Flarefair city?" Force asked. Static looked at his map. "9 miles away," Static responded. Force and Eve groaned. "Force, my feet hurt, let's set camp here," Eve suggested. Force looked at Static. He nodded.

"Fine," he said. Eve cheered and set up camp. She got into her brown tent with suns, Moons, leaves, snowflakes, flames, raindrops, eyes, thunder bolts, and wands.

Force got in his army colored tent.

Static was trying to set up his tent. He had to finish this last nail and he was free. Until a Vespiqueen accidentally crashed into the tent. "Hey!" Static yelled in anger. "Oh I'm sorry," she said getting up. "It's fine," Static said.

"Honestly, my colony threw me out," the vespiqueen said. "What?" Eve said. "You see a combee gave me as a egg the royal juice and when I hatched another queen was there, she told all the combee to hurt me, and they did also my name is Mellifer," she said. Team Light gave her sympahthy.

"My name is Force and these are my friends, Static and Eve," Force said pointing to the team.

"We have to get her to a Pokémon Center!" Force said, Eve and Static nodded and looked through their bags to see if their was anything they could use. I have this towel? Maybe we could carry her with it?"

Force looked at the weak queen. "Lets do it. They carried her to the next pokemon center.

"Audino, we got a weak Vespiqueen here." Static said. The audino looked at him. She yelled. "Amina, Abbey, Avana!" she yelled. Three Audino came up. They took Mellifer and put her in a room.

"Just sit here and relax and we'll handle everything," the first one said.

"Will Mellifer be alright?" Eve asked. Force shrugged. "We don't know, it's up to the audino now,"

_A few minutes later_

Mellifer came out. All her bruises were gone and her wings were clean. She looked good as new. Eve hugged her. "Oh Mellifer! We were all so worried!" Mellifer smiled because she never had any love in her life.

"Hey Mellifer, want to teach those combee a lesson?" Static said with small parts of static. (That's how he got his name. He shocked his dad)

"Guys, I don't believe in violence and I'm scared," Mellifer stated. Force then said, "Mel, can I call you melli?" Mellifer nodded

"There's time in life when people stand up for themselves but we are pocket monsters, we were made to fight and if those combee don't treat you well we'll fight for you," Force continued.

Mellifer smiled. " Your right! If Azlee don't treat me right I'll show her!" Mellifer said smiling.

"I've tried so hard and my sister treated me like a combee and she even threw me out. I've tried so hard and to get a mate and start my colony but nobody wants Mel!" Mellifer yelled and flew to her recent hive. They all went in. "Sister, I came to fight you!" Mel said

Azlee her sister looked at her. She was frightened on how scary she looked but yet Jealousy went through her as her new look overpowered hers but yet angry to see her so she had so many emotions when she saw Mel.

"Mellifer, how a pleasure to see you and I see you've brought some friends!" she said ready to kill her sister.

"Guys, you handle the combee," Force said, Mel refused. "I'll handle Azlee, it's about time I face my sister,"

The three understood and nodded and went off. Azlee used Toxic on Mel which made her blind.

Mel flew up and had a perfect view of Azlee. She quickly used Air slash on her and that made her fall to the ground.

"Wow, sister you've really toughen up..." Azlee started struggling to get up. "But do you have an army to help you?!" she yelled

"Combees sting her!" she said. The combees stopped fighting Team Light and all gathered up to sting Mellifer but they couldn't tell which one was their queen.

Melli tried to this move she didn't learn but needed it. "Combees get her!" she yelled sounding like Azlee.

The combee nodded and stung Azlee and put her to death. Force was most impressed. "Wow, you learned mock and you battle pretty well for a gal who never battled," Force said

"Thanks," she said high fiving the three. "So I guess you should go back to living with the combees," Eve said really sad that her first friend on her journey had to leave.

Until then a egg hatched and it opened up to see a vespiquen. The vespiquen growled and was aimed to battle. Until Melli smiled. "It's okay girl, I'm no enemy I'm not the queen" The team were shocked to hear her.

"Guys, I want to join your journey and help you so is it a yes?" Melli said

"Sure." Eve said

* * *

**yeah! Done! O.C's are still open**


End file.
